


On the Shores of Lake Michigan

by uofmdragon



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Lake Michigan, M/M, Michigan, Road Trips, Upper Peninsula
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Phil woke up, he was alone in a SHIELD facility.  It took a few days where he gathered his strength, before the Avengers -consisting of Tony, Bruce, and Steve- invaded and bundled him off to Avengers Tower, previously known as Stark Tower.  Phil figured that Clint and Natasha were off on a mission.  He was partly correct.  Natasha was on a mission and she greeted his return with a warm hug.  Clint was off, recovering, and Natasha wasn't actually sure where he was</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Shores of Lake Michigan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyroblaze18 (kultiras)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kultiras/gifts).



> For my favorite beta's belated birthday, Pyroblaze18. She wanted a fic where one of them is a secret author and road trips. After many false starts this finally happened. Happy Birthday!
> 
> (This fic is beta'd by lapillus)

When Phil woke up, he was alone in a SHIELD facility. It took a few days where he gathered his strength, before the Avengers -consisting of Tony, Bruce, and Steve- invaded and bundled him off to Avengers Tower, previously known as Stark Tower. Phil figured that Clint and Natasha were off on a mission. He was partly correct. Natasha was on a mission and she greeted his return with a warm hug. Clint was off, recovering, and Natasha wasn't actually sure where he was.

Phil waited for his agent to show up again. He started rehab and gradually got stronger. He was able to walk around and return to work, but Clint still hadn't shown up. Stark had to deal with the Mandarin and someone blowing up his Malibu mansion, Thor returned to Earth, and Steve and Natasha discovered that Bucky Barnes was still alive and working as Russian assassin, but there was still no signs of Clint.

Clint Barton had effectively dropped off the map. When Phil asked, not even Natasha knew where he was. She said, he'd gone a road trip to find himself after he dealt with Loki. Phil decided to go and search for his wayward agent.

Natasha told him where she'd dropped him off at and Phil buried himself with trying to find the footage and start tracing Clint's path. Clint was full of tricks, but Phil had helped Clint hone his ability to disappear. Apparently, Clint really did not want to be found, because he was switching identities like no tomorrow. Using a variety of methods, Phil tracked him. At an ATM in Nevada, it was Kenneth Kitsom. When he used a credit card to buy gas in LA, the card belonged to a Brian Gamble. Phil caught sight of him on a motorcycle registered to a William Brandt in Washington. Sightings were scattered few and far between, but Phil slowly followed him through the country until he came to the most recent sighting, he could just make out Clint's features disguised by a beard and hat in Northern Minnesota in the background of some teens' self-photo at a Walmart. 

Phil pulled up the map and tried to figure out why Clint would be on the shores of Lake Superior. It did not make any sense and Phil admitted defeat for the day. He headed back to the tower with his figurative tails between his legs.

"No luck?" Natasha asked, when she saw him.

"None," Phil said. "Last spotted a week ago in Northern Wisconsin. He could be anywhere," Phil admitted, dropping onto the couch. She sat next to him and considered it.

"What was he doing?" Natasha asked.

"Looked like he was buying clothes," Phil said.

"When was the sighting before that?"

"A month or two ago," Phil said.

"So he's settled," Natasha said.

"What do you mean?" Phil asked.

"He has a bolthole up there, but he needed supplies," Natasha pointed out.

"He's in the area," Phil said.

"Where at in Wisconsin?"

"Ashland, right on the shores of Lake Superior," Phil said.

"JARVIS, would you please," Natasha requested and a map popped up on the TV and zoomed in on the region. There was a pin in Ashland. "Minnesota or Michigan," Natasha decided as she looked at it. "He's paranoid enough to drive to another state for supplies."

"But which one?" Phil asked.

Natasha pursed her lips as she studied the maps, "Michigan."

Phil looked at her, "Michigan?"

"I think he has some history there," Natasha said. "He's made some comments a while back."

"Do you remember what they were?" Phil asked.

"No," Natasha frowned. "Tomorrow, we'll search his apartment, see if anything sparks my memory."

"Sounds like a plan," Phil agreed.

"You should rest, James is cooking, I'll bring you some food," Natasha decided, getting up.

"Thanks," Phil said, settling into the couch.

The next day, they searched the apartment. They'd been over it before, but now they were looking for things that might have to do with Michigan. Phil found the movie, _Escanaba in Da Moonlight_. It was out of place among the action movies that Clint had collected and Phil wondered why Clint would have a movie about deer hunting. Natasha found the books, it was a collection of book all by Richard O'Shea.

They took the information back to Avengers Tower and used JARVIS to find out more information. Richard O'Shea was a recluse and no one had seen him. There weren't any records of a Richard O'Shea, besides the one that went with the books. However his agent, Tory Dalca, lived near Escanaba, MI and acted as a go between for O'Shea and the publishing world. Phil did some digging into her and stared at the her bio.

"Phil?" Natasha asked, when she noticed that he had stopped moving.

"Tory Dalca, O'Shea's agent, was a member of Carson's Carnival of Traveling Wonders," Phil explained.

"Isn't that where Clint used to...?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, timeline matches up, they would have known one another," Phil said, studying the dates.

"What does she do now?" Natasha asked.

"She works at a financial advisor and as an agent for O'Shea," Phil explained.

"Interesting combination," Natasha noted. "Jarvis, can you book us flights to Escanaba?"

"Of course," Jarvis agreed.

They were landing the next day in Escanaba and quickly rented a car. They drove to one of the slightly smaller suburbs and found Dalca's workplace and her home.

"This is going to be easy," Natasha murmured as she pulled into the diner that was situated across the street from Dalca's home. It was late enough to be dinner, so they ordered some food and took a seat, keeping a slight eye on the two story house. There was no sign of Clint, but they did catch sight of Dalca returning home. Before they left a man arrived, pulling a beat-up pick-up into the drive way. Phil recognized the man from the file: Ben Czechowski, worked on freighters most of the year, long-time boyfriend of Dalca's.

"The boyfriend might know something," Natasha suggested, when they were at the hotel.

"He might," Phil agreed. "We can get another car, you follow one, I'll follow the other?"

"Sounds like a plan," Natasha agreed. The diner across the street wasn't open the next morning for breakfast, but they did catch sight of the pair going for a run together along the shores of Lake Michigan. They got a separate car for Natasha and split up. They didn't have any luck the first day or for the rest of the work week. On Saturday, Dalca and Czechowski climbed in the truck and headed out of town. Phil and Natasha followed, staying far enough back to try not to look they were following the pair. It was harder when they turned off and went down dirt roads, before pulling off the road into a meadow. Phil cruised past them and found another spot to sit and wait while keeping an eye on Czechowski's truck.

"I bet they're fucking in the woods," Natasha muttered after they had spent most of the day watching the truck.

Phil let out a grunt and considered his options. "We should probably go and come back later."

"Think you can find this place again?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah," Phil said, with a nod. He was about to start the car when he spotted Dalca walking up the road behind them. "I think we've been spotted."

"Shit," Natasha cursed.

Dalca came up alongside the car and knocked gently on the window, "You folks okay? Need a tow?"

"Nah, we're just enjoying the scenery," Phil said.

"Well, if you really want to enjoy it, you should get out and walk it," Dalca suggested. "Though you might want to head back to the National Forest, this here is private property."

"Is it?" Phil asked.

"Boyfriend owns it," Dalca answered. "And I think you're off the road enough to be trespassing and well," her face hardened "No one would blame us, considering its been noticed that you've been following us."

"Have we?" Phil asked.

"Small town, you don't think I don't know the people that work across the street?" Dalca asked.

"So you're going to threaten us?" Phil asked.

"Boyfriend hunts deer in these woods," Dalca answered.

"Its not deer season," Phil pointed out.

"Deer season is like a religion around here..."

"It's like Christmas with guns," Natasha murmured. Both Dalca and Phil looked in her direction. "I watched the movie."

"As I was saying..." Dalca continued. "Doesn't mean the rifle's not in good order, doesn't mean the blind isn't set up."

"Fair enough," Phil agreed. "We're looking for a friend of ours, we think you might know where he is."

"Don't know too many people that would claim fudgies like you as friends," Dalca stated.

"Fudgies?" Natasha asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Clint Barton," Phil stated.

"Don't know a Clint," Dalca answered.

"See now I know you're lying, you were at Carson's the same time," Phil pointed out.

"That was a long time ago," Dalca replied.

"But you knew him then and I think you still know him," Phil stated. "Where is he?"

"Don't..."

"You're protecting him, I can respect that," Natasha said, "But if you've talked to Clint, you know he has a partner, partners. He's operating on outdated information and I need to get him up to date. So we're going to drive off, and you're going to get in touch with him, and you're going to let him know that Fury lied."

"Fury lied?" Dalca repeated.

"Yes," Natasha agreed. "And since you're the native, my friend here has a sweet tooth, got a recommendation. We're willing to drive...."

"Like Cinnamon rolls?" Dalca asked, looking at Coulson.

"Yes,"

"Hilltop in L'anse," Dalca said.

"Great," Natasha said. "Let's go, I think we've done all we can here."

Phil hummed his agreement as Dalca stepped away, so that Phil could pull out.

"Well, that was embarrassing," Phil said, as they pulled back onto the highway.

"Hmm, they know Clint," Natasha said. "Or did you fail to recognize that Dalca was being me and Czechowski was being Clint?"

"Classic maneuver," Phil agreed.

"Took us to their turf," Natasha said. "Czechowski owns the land, they probably know just about every tree and all their neighbors."

"Mm, and Dalca's mother was the fortune teller, she might not be completely normal," Phil said. "Plus we underestimated them."

"We did," Natasha agreed, "Won't happen again."

"I hate small towns," Phil felt the need to add as they headed back.

"It's a damn good place to go to ground, too," Natasha said. "Everyone knows everyone."

"And everyone is in everyone's business," Phil agreed.

Phil considered their options as he drove back to the hotel. The went and scouted the woods the following day, but they were empty and there was no sign of Clint. Phil looked up Czechowski and Dalca, searching for any other property they might own, but didn't find any luck

They were considering what to do the day after when there was a knock. Phil made sure that Natasha was covering, before he went to look out the peephole. He frowned seeing Czechowski, before going to open it up.

"Can we help you?" Phil asked.

"No, but I can help you," Czechowski replied with a smug smirk. Phil opened the door and gestured for the man to come in.

"Have you come to threaten us again Mr. Czechowski?" Phil asked as the other man looked around the room.

"No, that was all Tory," Czechowski said, glancing over his shoulder at Phil. "But, you know, Clint is like her kid brother and she tries to look out for him."

"So you're here, because...?" Natasha asked.

"I don't agree with her," Czechowski said, with a shrug. "And maybe I'd be a bit more defensive, if Clint was acting all crazy."

"All crazy?" Phil asked.

"Well, he's never been quite this secretive when he's come for a visit," Czechowski said. "And normally we can get him to stay at da house, but this time he wants to stay out at deer camp or he decides what with deer season around da corner its time to go elsewhere."

"You know where he is?"

"Yeah."

"Where?" Natasha asked, suddenly in Czechowski's face.

"And now I'm rethinking this," Czechowski said, backpedaling until he hit the wall. Natasha didn't let up.

"Where. Is. He." Natasha said slowly.

"Not here," Czechowski answered. "Down south"

"An address," Natasha growled.

"No," Czechowski said. "Clint's got enemies, I need to know who you two are, before I say anything else."

"You don't know who we are and you came here anyway?" Phil asked, moving to grab their IDs.

"Seemed like the good guys," Czechowski said, with a little shrug. "If you kill me, it might snap Clint out of his funk."

"Phil Coulson, Natasha Romanov," Phil said, holding up their IDs. Czechowski looked them over, before he nodded and gave them an address. Natasha let him go, moving to pack up. Czechowski watched them for a moment, before he moved to slip out. Natasha lunged at him, shoving him against the all, and informed him, "If this is wrong, we will find you."

"He said you were terrifying, he wasn't lying," Czechowski stated, staring wide-eyed at her. "And definitely more scary than Tory."

"Does she know you're here?" Phil asked.

"She's at work, I'm going to be cooking for at least a month for this," Czechowski answered.

Phil hummed, "C'mon Natasha, we need to get on the road."

"Right," Natasha said, letting Czechowski go. He watched her warily for second, before he slipped out from the door. They tossed their stuff in the car and checked out, using the GPS to navigate around the shores of Lake Michigan. Phil almost wished Stark was with them, because Clint was hiding out on the Leelanau Peninsula, eighty miles away from where they were now, if they could fly. The drive was pleasant and they had some stunning views of Lake Michigan as they drove along its shores to the Mackinac Bridge. They stopped to eat at the Straits and stretch their legs, watching the ferries shuttle tourists to and from Mackinac Island.

"What's the attraction of the place?" Natasha asked, looking across the water.

"No cars allowed? Fudge?" Phil guessed, "I don't know."

"Do we need to go get you some fudge?" Natasha asked.

"No, I spotted a store we can stop at there on our way out," Phil deadpanned.

Natasha looked at him and smiled, "Did you really?"

"Yes, there are fudge stores on the mainland, we can stop and get some," Phil offered.

"Maybe some other time, I'd like to get Clint back," Natasha said, glancing at her phone.

"Missing Barnes?" Coulson asked.

Natasha smiled, "The feeling is mutual though."

"Good," Phil said, guiding her back to the car. From there they head south and west around Grand Traverse Bay and then back up, keeping the bay to the right of the vehicle. They traveled on winding roads through small towns and finally pulled off into a fairly wooded area. There were cabins along the shore and they watched the numbers change, before Phil spotted the one they were looking for and pulled into the driveway.

"Give me five minutes to scout?" Natasha requested. Phil nodded and she slipped out, but before she could disappear from sight, a dog started barking. Natasha froze, scanning for it. "It's in the cabin."

She took a few steps back towards the car, but the barking didn't lessen until it suddenly went quiet and then Clint's voice, rough, but still human, "You guys might as well as come out, Tory called ten minutes ago. Ben spilled the beans."

Natasha frowned, but stalked back towards the door. Phil decided to follow and once he rounded the detached garage found Clint with his arms wrapped tightly around Natasha, she was returning the embrace. Phil ran his eyes over what he could see of Clint, he looked healthy, strong. He breathed a soft sigh of relief, and caught Clint's attention. He watched as Clint glanced up, tensed, and pulled back from Natasha, "What the hell?"

Phil frowned and then realized Clint was reacting to him. It dawned on him that Clint didn't know that his death had been a gross exaggeration. He hesitated, "Should I take a walk?"

"That might be for the best," Natasha said softly. Phil nodded and tossed Natasha the car keys, before walking out to the road and heading down it. He wandered down the road, enjoying the stretch of his legs after being stuck in the car for the majority of the day. He gave them about an hour, before he wandered back. He smiled at the note stuck to the front door in Clint's messy scrawl. He could only read it due his years as Clint's handler. He entered the house and looked for Clint and Natasha, neither of them were in the kitchen or living the room. There was a porch that was open to the breeze off the lake, Phil went to investigate and found only a laptop with flying toasters on it, which meant it was definitely Clint's. He was about to go back and check in the upstairs, when he caught sight of both Clint and Natasha, squeezed together on the small dock.

Phil stepped back outside, letting the door bang shut. The two turned and Natasha got up, heading toward him. He took a few steps toward the dock.

"Go easy on him," Natasha whispered softly as she passed. Phil took her spot the railing digging into his thigh and shoulder as the dock clearly was not intended for two grown men to sit side by side, especially not a man with Clint's shoulders.

"Sir," Clint said as Phil was still settling.

"Specialist," Phil said, softly.

"You got a job for me?" Clint asked.

"No," Phil said, "Well, right now nothing that can't wait. I just... I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I wasn't, but I'm working it out," Clint said.

"By yourself?"

"Didn't feel safe around others."

Phil nodded. He didn't entirely understand, but Clint kept to himself more often than not and Phil was sure that after having the mind of another force Clint to hurt his friends and co-workers that Clint would want to keep to himself even more. "Sorry to barge in on you, but its been a few months and I wanted to ensure that you were alright."

"Didn't believe Natasha?"

"She didn't have eyes on you, nor did she have a way of contacting you," Phil admitted. "I think she was worried too."

"Guess it has been a while," Clint admitted. Phil hummed his agreement. "Sorry for worrying you."

"You'll be making me worry by the end of the year," Phli teased, bumping his shoulder against Phil's. "Its part of who you are."

Clint smiled, "Is it?"

"Oh yes, jumping off buildings, jumping into a fight when you don't need to be," Phil rattled off.

"You worry about me when I do that stuff?" Clint asked, looking at him with a hesitant look.

"Of course, I do, Clint," Phil said. "You're a damn good agent and I hate to lose you."

"Right," Clint said, looking away and frowning. Phil studied Clint's profile and he'd said something to upset him.

"Clint..." Phil started.

"Don't," Clint said. "I'm an asset, it's what I am, it's who I am. You're the best handler out there, and its a honor and a pleasure to work with you."

"You're my friend too, Clint," Phil said softly.

"You don't need to lie, Coulson."

"I'm not lying, I'm stating the truth, you're a great agent and a good friend," Phil insisted.

"But we're not friends, I'm just... I'm just agent," Clint muttered.

"You think I would come all this way for an agent?" Phil asked.

"You did before," Clint pointed out.

"When I recruited you? Two promotions ago?" Phil asked. "I came to find you, because I was worried about you, because I thought for sure that..." He stopped as he realized what he was going to say.

"Coulson?" Clint asked softly.

"I thought for sure you'd be there, if you could for my rehab," Phil finished, gently.

"I... I didn't know..." Clint said.

"I know that now."

"I would have if I had known," Clint added. "You are okay, right?"

"I'm a lot better than I was, still not up to field work, not sure if I ever will be," Phil admitted.

"Natasha and I will get you back into shape," Clint promised.

"I look forward to it," Phil said with an easy smile.

Clint grinned at him for a long moment, "You really wanted me to help with your rehab?"

"I figured you'd be a welcome distraction or you'd just annoy me into working when I was feeling down on myself," Phil admitted.

"Yeah, I could have done that," Clint agreed.

"I know," Phil said, and they fell silent. It was nice and easy, Phil barely even noticed that he was leaning into Clint. He let the silence stretch for a while, before asking, "So Tory, can I get the story with her?"

"Just friends from the circus," Clint answered.

"What about Richard O'Shea?" Phil asked.

"I like his work," Clint answered.

"You wanna hear my theory," Phil said.

"You have a theory?" Clint asked, glancing at him. He laughed softly, "Of course, you have a theory."

"You're O'Shea," Phil whispered softly.

"What gives you that idea?" Clint asked.

"O'Shea doesn't have a regular publishing schedule, but only works with Tory, your friend," Phil said. "Also there's something about his writing."

"His writing? You've read m... his books?" Clint asked.

"Yep, couple chapters each night, they're your copies," Phil explained. "They're good." He caught the slight flush in Clint's skin, slightly embarrassed then.

"So you read 'em and now you think this?" Clint asked, glancing away.

"Yeah, though I think the idea started when I found out you and Tory had a history," Phil explained. "Everything just keeps pointing towards it, but I'm going to have to hack into that computer to get the truth out of you, huh?"

Clint's eyes widened, "Does it matter, if I am?"

"No," Phil said. "I think I'd be happy if you found an outlet for yourself that doesn't involve hours on the range."

"Is this part of you worrying about me?" Clint asked.

"Yeah," Phil said, "We always had some of our best talks after those nights. I've missed 'em."

"Me too," Clint said.

"We haven't been able to spend much time together before everything, we should change that," Phil suggested.

"I'd like that," Clint said, giving him a warm smile. Phil returned it, unable to ignore the little thrill that ran through him at that smile. "So, uh, how's the cellist?"

"We broke up, Clint, months ago," Phil reminded him.

"Sorry," Clint said, glancing away.

Phil considered him and the relationship with the cellist, Lou. He had enjoyed the newness of the relationship, but as it wore on, he'd missed spending time with Clint and had had to force himself to go meet up with his date. That had never happened with Clint, Clint who Phil worried about, cared about. Clint had been his last thought when he died, he'd hated being another person to leave Clint and had been his first thought when he'd woken up, wondering where the archer was. As soon as Phil had been healthy enough to track him down, Phil had, because he needed to know the man was safe.

"I... I think I cared about someone else a lot more," Phil realized. Clint glanced at him, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" Clint asked, and Phil could just make out the wariness in his eyes.

Phil reached out to cup Clint's face and pull him in.

Clint leaned in, "Phil?"

"Tell me stop and I will," Phil whispered, before leaning the rest of way and slowly kissing him. Clint was nonresponsive, until Phil started to pull away, and then he surged into it. They twisted trying to touch more, but there was only so much room to move.

"Fucking finally," Natasha said, causing them to break part. She stared at them and shook her head. "Which one of you finally said something?" Her eyes narrowed, "And of course you didn't talk before you started sucking each other's face. Damn it, now I owe Jasper money."

"Um..." Clint started, "Sorry?"

"You can make it up to me by feeding me," Natasha said. "I want steaks on the grill."

"I'm going to have to go to the store," Clint said, glancing at her.

"Fine with me, take Phil, and _talk_ ," Natasha said.

"You wanna come with?" Clint asked, looking at him.

"I'd rather not upset Natasha anymore," Phil said, "And she's right, we should definitely talk."

"Right," Clint agreed. "That wasn't a..."

"Mistake?" Phil finished, "No, I wanted to, I'd like to try a relationship with you actually."

"Yeah?" Clint asked, before smiling. "I'd like that too, but you never seemed interested in me like that before."

"Because I may be, as you put it, a badass in SHIELD," Phil said. "When it comes to personal stuff, I miss things, even about myself. Maybe its the Michigan air, making me realize things that I should have realized a long time ago. That there was an intelligent, annoy yet kind of funny guy that was ridiculously handsome and I just might have a shot at them."

Clint ducked his head, "C'mon we better get some food, before Tasha comes after us."

"Yeah," Phil agreed, getting up, so they could get food. Later they would sit on the bench under the tree and watch the sunset as they discussed their feelings for one another, as they discussed what they wanted in a relationship, and what they wanted to do with their lives. For now, though, Phil let Clint take the lead, so he could freely ogle Clint's ass with a sense of deja vu that made Phil realize he'd been in denial a long time.


End file.
